1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine and a vapor generator thereof, and more particularly, to a drum type washing machine capable of automatically generating vapor by using a water level detecting sensor and capable of injecting wash water into a drum by injecting the generated vapor in the drum with a high pressure or by using a high vapor pressure and a vapor generator thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic section view showing a drum type washing machine in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown, the conventional drum type washing machine 10 comprises: a cabinet 11 for forming an appearance; a tub 12 arranged in the cabinet for storing wash water; a drum 13 rotatably arranged in the tub 12 for washing and dehydrating laundry; and a driving motor 14 arranged at a rear side of the tub 12 and connected to a rotation shaft 13a of the drum 13.
However, in the drum type washing machine, a device for forcibly circulating wash water is not installed thus to consume a large quantity of water for laundry, and a sterilizer is not installed thus not to be able to sterilize laundry.